Smarter Than Before
by FireFlamesHopeEternal
Summary: Harry and Severus go back in time to Harry's first year to redo what they felt was done wrong the first time. Grey Harry, Powerful Harry, Sarcastic Sev, Slash at the end, Bad Evil Dumbledore, Sane Voldemort, Dumbledore/Some Weasley bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Smarter Than Before

Harry James Potter was pissed off. Seriously. He had just defeated Voldemort, he should be on top of the world but instead, Harry James Potter was pissed off. The reason; Headmaster Dumbledore popped out of nowhere, apparently not dead, to kill him. Yeah, that's right; the old bastard had played him right into his grave. After spouting about the greater good for a while, as is his whim, (why can the bad guys never realise that gloating before you kill someone is never a good idea?) and how he had been controlling his life since the first time he ever heard of magic, he had informed Harry that someone with the amount of power the young Potter heir had could not be allowed to live. Yeah, that's it, Harry had done his job, and now it's time for him to meet his maker. Honestly, you would think that the Great Albus Dumbledore would have realised that the boy who lived, doesn't die easily. It also helps when Severus Snape is behind the said Great Albus Dumbledore, ready to stun him in the back.

So I shall reiterate the point, Harry James Potter is pissed off.

_Current place of ranting, Severus Snape's quarters in the Hogwarts Dungeons. _

"I can't believe the old bastard would do that," Severus muttered darkly. "I knew he was a bit twisted but bloody hell, I should have shot a proper A.K at him and have done."

"How _did_ that work?" Harry asked, interested in spite of himself.

""It was a stunner, nothing more nothing less. There was a cushioning charm at the bottom of the tower, and he just conjured up a golem of himself and ran. He told me you had to believe he was dead so that you would stand on your own two feet as it were."

"Conniving old fucker."

"Indeed, although now I look back, he played us both like a fiddle. I think I should have stuck with Voldemort. At least he was straight up about his plans. He never tried to be seen as being good."

"There is that. That isn't really the problem though, the thing is, look at all the problems and deaths and everything else the two of them caused. Surely there's a way to fix it."

"There is, but I don't think you are going to like it."

"Sev, I don't like anything you say when you've got that look on your face, but it doesn't stop me from doing whatever it is you suggest."

Severus rolled his eyes at Harry. What the boy said was true, no matter how much it annoyed him. Severus came up with the plans; Harry followed them through, nine times out of ten, with a dash of luck and stupidity thrown in.

"I can make a potion that will send you back to your eleven year old body. You will keep all of your knowledge and magic, but be back in the body you were in when you were eleven. You can change everything you want to change, keep the bits you liked, and save the world…again."

"That's…actually one of the better plans you have come up with Sev."

"Think carefully about this Harry; do not enter into it lightly. Once you have taken the potion, I cannot reverse the effect. You will be changing the whole timeline. I will accompany you on this trip also, you will need someone to keep you in line."

"Awww I didn't know you cared, you greasy git. Before we do this though, is there no other way? I mean, seven years is a long time, and just one mistake could fuck the whole thing up again. Can we not just go back with a special time turner, kill the old bastard, kill Voldemort and job done?"

"We could, but then your godfather, and Remus and Nymphadora and a lot of other good people would still die. Maybe not in the same way, but they would still die at the same time. Time is a funny thing to be playing with Harry, we have to do it right. By using the potion, we will be changing the time line completely, tricking it if you will. It will be as though these past seven years haven't happened yet. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I'm just pissed that I'll have to go and play nice with the Dursley's again."

"Ah, yes, but maybe not. The Dursley's got a monthly allowance to look after you, were you aware?"

Harry shook his head, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, straight out of the Potter Vault, although as far as I am aware, they believed it was off Dumbledore instead. They received 400 pounds a month for you in the years before you came to Hogwarts, and then they received 1000 pounds every time you were home for the holidays."

"He knew how they were treating me, and he paid them to do it?"

"It was on his orders that they treated you the way they did. Well, I shall rephrase, I believe your aunt Petunia would have treated you better had he not told them that it would be damaging for you should you be treated well."

"I'm going to take great pleasure in killing him very slowly, you realise this don't you?" Harry said frowning.

Severus smirked. "I'll enjoy watching."

"Then let's get planning."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up with a sore head. He felt as though he had just been hit with a bludger. He opened his eyes slowly, expecting the light from his bedroom window to be shining on his face, to find himself in semi-darkness. He looked around confused, memories from the day before coming back to him. Shit! They had taken the stupid bloody potion. He was eleven again, and the reason he was in darkness was he was in that bloody cupboard.

Fucking fantastic.

Before he could think anymore a knock sounded on his door.

"Up! Get up! Now!" Aunt Petunia was screeching through his door like a banshee with a cold.

Harry groaned.

He rolled over and got dressed, clumsy in his eleven year old body. He opened the door and groaned again. That bloody stupid potion had sent him back to the week after Dudley's birthday. That meant chores and cupboard. Well, not if he could help it.

Harry walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"What are you doing boy? Start the breakfast!" Vernon snarled, spittle flying everywhere. Harry made a show of wiping his face.

"No. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen, and don't interrupt me like I know you're planning on doing because this will work out rather well for you."

"I don't know who you think you are Boy-"

"Don't call me boy," Harry snapped. "Now send Dudley to his room, or to the living room, or into the garden or anywhere that isn't here."

"Now you listen here boy," Vernon started again, his face turning a funny colour purple that Harry remembered him having when Molly Weasley sent them a letter.

"It's about the M word, and about Hogwarts," Harry said stiffly, causing Vernon to swear and Petunia to gasp.

"Dudley, go to your room," Vernon said hastily, his face now the colour of week old porridge.

Dudley argued, as was his nature of course, but Vernon quickly got rid of him.

"Now, you are probably going to think I've gone a little bit crazy when I tell you this, but otherwise how would I know about Hogwarts in the first place. I'm actually eighteen. I came back in time to change the next seven years because there are some evil sons of bitches in the world that need to die a little sooner than they did the first time around. So here's the deal, I'll let you keep the allowance you get for me, that comes out of my bank account, and you will clear out Dudley's second bedroom for me, you will leave me alone unless I need you for something, and you will be civil. I will not be your slave, I will not be your cook and I will not use magic on you. Do we have a deal?"

The Dursley's sat staring at Harry, mouths open, looking as though Lockhart had just obliviated their entire brains.

"What do you mean, your bank account?" Petunia asked eventually. "We receive that allowance off Dumbledore."

"Nope, you really don't, four hundred pounds a month comes out of my account for you, and you will receive one thousand pound on every summer holiday I come home. Does that sound about right to you?" Harry asked sarcastically while they nodded dumbstruck.

"I'll ask again, do we have a deal?"

"Why should we? We'll still get that money, you can't do anything about it," Vernon said nastily. "And as for this bank account of yours, we're your legal guardians, we can get full access."

"I'd stop right there if I were you. You cannot get full access to my account, because it is a wizarding bank for a start. You would be very stupid to even try it; the goblins at the bank wouldn't take too kindly to your attitude. And another thing, when I explain to the Goblins that I am in fact eighteen and they have ways to confirm it, I will be taking full control of my accounts again. Which means I can stop any and all payments to you quite easily."

"And how are you planning to get there?"

Harry stood up and concentrated, apparating from where he stood to directly behind Vernon. "Like this," he whispered in his ear.

"I'm quite a powerful wizard Vernon, you would do well to remember that. I don't need a wand to use magic," Harry told them as he sat back down. "So, do we have a deal?"

They nodded, not sure what else they could do at this point.

"And another thing, one word of any of this to Dumbledore or any other wizard, I will kill you in your beds. When speaking of me, you will do so as you always have, as though I am nothing."

Harry walked out of the kitchen feeling quite proud of himself. He knew he couldn't use magic too often here, but until he got his wand, he knew he was safe from the ministry if nothing else.

Severus should be writing to him soon, he thought as he shut himself in his cupboard once more. He pulled out the two way notepads they had fetched back with them, from where it was tangled in the sheets. There was a message waiting for him on the first page.

_Morning Harry, have you dealt with the monsters yet?_

_Yes, they were rather compliant when I apparated in the middle of the kitchen. I have no idea why though. _

_I wonder. Honestly, you're going to give my brain a heart attack one day. _

_Umm I think I already did. You do know that makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. _

_Yes I do realise that you cheeky brat. I was being sarcastic. _

_It works better when you say things than write them then. That just sounded moronic, nothing sarcastic about it. _

_You wait until I get hold of you. _

_Promises, promises Severus. Although I do hope you don't mean it in the way I'm thinking as I am only an innocent eleven year old after all. _

_Innocent my arse. Get your head out of the gutter you prat, we've got work to do. _

_Yeah yeah, my apologies oh snarky one. Have you spoken to Minerva yet?_

_Yes, I happened to mention in passing that 'surely the boy who lived won't have an owl to reply to the letter with, blah blah blah.' She intends to attach a letter with it, telling you how to get to Diagon alley and onto the platform and all the other shit, and the owl will wait for a reply. It may be best if you allow (force) Petunia to write back to that one. _

_Indeed. I suppose her handwriting isn't too horrible. _

_I think I preferred you the first time you were eleven. _

_What? When I was arrogant and big headed and all the other stuff you used to spew like verbal diarrhoea. _

_You my boy, are in for a beating when I see you. _

_Now Professor, you can't say things like that. _

_I just did. Now I unlike some, have some work to do. Do something useful and go to Gringotts. _

_Yes boss, right away sir. Later Sev. _

_I'll talk to you soon, you cheeky brat. _


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later Harry walked into Gringotts bank and asked to speak with the manager. After a lot of arguing, the goblins agreed and Harry found himself sat in an office alone.

"Ah, I have been informed you are asking to see me Mr Potter?" A voice from behind him asked and Harry spun around.

"You are the bank manager?" He asked carefully.

The goblin nodded and walked to the other side of the desk.

"And everything that is said in this office is completely confidential?"

The goblin nodded once more as he sat down and gestured to Harry to do the same.

Harry spent the next twenty minutes explaining the situation to the goblin, who argued and then demanded to see proof. Harry showed the Goblin some memories and allowed him to take some blood and the Goblin accepted the story.

"So the thing is, I need a full listing of my accounts and properties and everything else, and I need you to stop Dumbledore having access without him knowing the truth about me. Is that at all possible?"

"It is possible, although difficult. If we could have your agreement to 'check' the accounts, we can drag it through the system long enough to make it last for the length of time you are asking. As for listing's, I can have them ready for you for when you leave."

"Nobrick, you are amazing, thank you!" Harry sighed in relief. This had been the part of their plan, or at least the first part, that had been banking on luck.

"You are welcome young Lord Potter," The goblin replied.

"Lord?"

"Yes, although you are technically too young to receive the Lordship, you are a Lord. You are the last of the Potter line, which means you inherit everything, including political standing."

"And just how much Political standing do I have?" Harry asked curious.

"More than the Malfoy Lord, certainly, more than Dumbledore, I should think."

"Bloody hell."

Back at the Dursley's, Harry walked into the living room where Vernon and Petunia were seated.

"Has Dudley's room been done?" he asked.

Vernon nodded stiffly. Harry chucked a small package to him.

"What's this?"

"Open it and find out."

Vernon opened the package slowly and his jaw dropped.

"There's three thousand pound in there. Make it last for a while; you won't be getting more until next summer. I need you to take me shopping tomorrow for clothes and furniture. I have my own money."

"Petunia will take you whilst I am at work," he muttered and Harry raised his eyebrow at his aunt who nodded. Harry smiled at her and, after quickly packing the things in the cupboard, walked up the stairs to his new room.

He sat on the bed, looking over the listings he had received from the bank and grinned.

_Severus, you will never believe this!_

_What will I never believe?_

_I own the Burrow, and number Four Privet Drive and…this is the part you won't believe, I own Hogwarts! Now we know why the old bastard wanted to kill me. I'm the last known heir from any of the founder's which means the castle is mine!_

_NO FUCKING WAY! You're having me on, you must be. _

_Nope, say's it here in black and white. Oh by the way, the goblins are cool, the only vault still open is my school vault for the time being, but I can take money out of the other ones if I need to. The point of it is, Dumbledore can't take anything anymore. _

_So what are you going to do?_

_Nothing. It isn't worth it. We have a job to do, and that means acting as normal as possible, at least for a while. I just might be a little bit better in class is all. _

_Not too clever Brat. As much as I hate to admit it, Dumbledore isn't stupid. _

_I know, it'll still be good not to have to actually listen. Have you thought anymore about what house I need to be in? I really don't want another seven years in Gryffindor. _

_No I imagine you would kill the Weasley boy if it came to that. _

_I'd be brain-dead in a week listening to him waffle. _

_Speaking of the Weasley's, were they all involved in Dumbledore's plan or….not?_

_Ron was, Molly was, Ginny was, the twins definitely wasn't, as for Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy, I have no idea. I'm inclined to believe not, but you never know. Minnie wasn't, I know that, neither was Remus, because he wouldn't, and I can't see it of Tonk's either. _

_Yes, I am inclined to agree. Back to houses, Ravenclaw or Slytherin would be my choices for you. Hufflepuff is…well you don't want to be a Hufflepuff._

_See, my thinking is, if I can get into Slytherin, maybe I could convert a few baby death munchers to me. Not to Dumbledore, but me. _

_Maybe…I have been thinking, and you can shoot me down if you feel the need. Maybe you should try an…alliance with the Dark Lord. _

_Why the bloody hell should I do that?_

_Because together you would be unstoppable. Voldemort is… quite sane if you will, when not having to argue with Dumbledore. It may be worth your time. You are more powerful than him now, even in the body you are in, and I know one thing above all else. He respects power. _

_Hmm. I'll put some thought into it. The real issue, is will I be safe in Slytherin. I mean, surely, I can protect myself as well as anybody, you know this, but can I do that without people becoming suspicious?_

_I believe, after what you told me about your first meeting with Draco, he truly wanted to befriend you. If you make sure to be in Diagon alley on your birthday the same time as the first time around, mention your name before he can set off on a rant, you should be in with him. He is better company than the red headed moron anyway._

_I'll do that then. Has the meddling monster been to see you yet?_

_Yes, about an hour ago. He wanted my lesson plans and of course to chat about you. The castle is readying itself for the prodigal son. _

_Ha bloody ha. The only reason he's eager for me to be at Hogwarts is so he can begin moulding me. Not happening this time. I'm going to be a lovely studious student, with no time to be chasing bad wizards after a stone this year. _

_That means he will return sooner._

_Nope. I never had to interfere in the first place. The stone was completely safe. And it helps that it wasn't the real one as well I suppose. _

_What?_

_Did I not tell you. The stone that was hidden in the school was never the Philosopher's stone. It was a copy, a well-made copy, but a copy all the same. _

_How on earth do you find these things out?_

_The walls have ears, Sev, as do the portraits and ghosts. _

_I'll have to remember that. _

_Indeed. Now I shall be going for a shower and then to bed. That potion gave me a bloody hangover. _

_Yes, it is known to do that. Luckily I have hangover cures on hand. _

_Aren't you the smug git then? See you tomorrow Sev. _

_Talk to you tomorrow Brat. _


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's eleventh birthday rolled around and Harry climbed out of bed. His bedroom was unrecognisable now, with lovely pine furniture, a desk and bookcase, a brand new bed and some softer furnishings that made it look a little more lived in. His Hogwarts letter had arrived a few days before with the additional letter from Minerva. Petunia had sent a reply that Harry would be there on September the first.

He hadn't even had to threaten her. Much.

Severus was the only thing keeping Harry sane, their daily conversations the only real human interaction Harry got.

Harry dressed in a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt, a comfortable jacket resting over his arm as he walked downstairs. His aunt and uncle had kept to their word of leaving Harry alone lately and he needed a lift to London. It was about time they earned their money.

"Vernon I need a lift to London."

"What makes you think I'm going to take you?" Vernon sneered back.

"I don't think you will. I know you will. Otherwise, the police might just be coming around to see the abused young boy who lives in the cupboard. I do hope the foods nice in prison," Harry said mockingly. He rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

Petunia stood and took her car keys off the hook. "I'll take you. I have to go to London anyway, to buy some new clothes for Duddy."

Harry rolled his eyes again, and walked out of the house. On the way to London Harry could sense that Petunia wanted to speak to him but wasn't sure how to start. When they were about fifteen minutes away he turned around in his seat to look at her.

"Whatever it is you want to say, spit it out," he sighed.

"What happened to make you come back?" She asked in a rush.

"Too many people died," Harry replied simply.

"What about…us?" she asked tentatively.

"You got taken to a safe house by two of the order for a year. You survived, all three of you," Harry answered honestly.

Petunia looked relieved and horrified all the same time, and Harry chuckled.

"Just drop me here, Pick me up in three hours," he muttered as she pulled the car over.

"Make sure you're here on time," she snapped, sounding much like her normal self.

"If you leave without me, regardless of how long I take, there will be a surprise waiting back home for you. Not a nice one," Harry answered coldly, before closing the door. Really, you would think these people would learn. Then again...

Harry walked through the leaky cauldron with his head down, and checking to make sure no one was watching, raised his hand to the wall. It shuddered for a few seconds before opening up to show the entrance to Diagon Alley.

He walked straight to Ollivander's, another person he needed to get onside if the plan was to work.

The bell dinged as he walked in, and the same as last time, a voice from the shadow's, "Good afternoon."

Harry looked over to where Ollivander was standing and smiled.

"Ah, Mr Ollivander, nice to see you again," Harry said.

"Mr Potter, I thought I'd be seeing you here soon, but I'm afraid you have rather confused me. I don't recall meeting you before."

"No, you wouldn't. The first time I came in here was on my eleventh birthday, much like it is today, and you told me how the wand chooses the wizard. I can't help but wonder if the same wand will choose me this time as last time."

"I apologise, but I still don't understand."

"Of course you don't, and when I tell you, you won't believe me. But before we go any further, my first wand was holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. It was also the brother wand of Lord Voldemort's. The feather came from Fawkes. A few years after that, we spoke again, after I had saved you from imprisonment in Lord Voldemort's mansion. Well, it was Malfoy Manor, but for all intents and purposes it was the same thing at the time. You told me about the elder wand."

Ollivander looked like he was about to faint.

"Mr Ollivander, do you happen to have a pensieve?"

An hour later the two stood back in the shop after Harry showed the older man memories in the pensieve. He had been shocked to say the least, and Harry had to show him a few memories twice. Eventually the man believed he was being truthful and agreed to take an oath of silence.

"So you see the dilemma Mr Ollivander, is that Dumbledore will be expecting a letter off you anytime now, telling him that my wand is the brother wand of Voldemort's. He's expecting me to have that wand. Therefore, I need that wand, or rather, he needs to believe I have that wand."

"Yes, that isn't really a problem. I can write to him and tell him that, but nobody but me see's the wands I create until they are bought. Like the wands from the first time around for you, they have spells on them that will make you remember them as all the same."

Harry thought back and chuckled. He had never even noticed.

"So Mr Potter, we shall try you with that wand first, and if it doesn't work for you, we will try some more," Ollivander said and Harry nodded.

It appeared he and Severus had been worrying about nothing however, as when Harry touched the phoenix wand, warmth filled him up from the inside, his wand was home.

"It appears we have no problems, but if I may make a suggestion, with all the enemies you seem to acquire, you could do with a second, unregistered wand at your disposal," Ollivander said, lowering his voice.

Harry grinned. "Mr Ollivander, you are a genius!"

"Indeed. I shall make it fresh, so there are no records of it, and should you need to use questionable spells, I would recommend using that wand. The boy who lived, after all, is a lighter than light symbol. It should remain that way for as long as is possible."

Mr Ollivander's smile sent shiver's up Harry's back.

"Pardon me if I may be wrong Mr Ollivander, but are you a grey wizard by chance?" Harry asked curiously. There wasn't many in the world, or rather, hardly any documented. It was severely frowned upon by both sides of the past war.

Ollivander just smiled mysteriously.

"I will have your wand for you by the end of the week. If I could possibly have a postal address, as I imagine you have no reason to return to Diagon Alley."

"I'll send for it Mr Ollivander. With a letter so you know it is from me. I shall charm the parchment to require a password of…" Harry waved his hand and the word Phoenix appeared in smoke for a few seconds, before disappearing. "Just tap the parchment with your wand and repeat that word."

Ollivander nodded. Harry left the shop after paying for both wands and made his way up the street to 'meet' the young Malfoy heir.

Harry walked into Madam Malkins, making sure to appear shy and nervous; it wouldn't do to be seen as anything else after all.

Draco stood behind the same curtain as the first time around, and Harry was placed on the stool next to him. Déjà vu.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?"

Harry nodded but didn't speak.

"My father's next door buying my book, and mother's up the street looking at wands," Draco said, with the air of arrogance Harry remembered well. Harry couldn't help but mentally chuckle. Narcissa Malfoy wasn't looking at wands; she was sat on her arse in a café with a cake. Harry had passed her on the way up.

"Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry had had enough. He reached up and messed with his hair, accidentally on purpose, showing his scar to Draco.

"My god, you're Harry Potter. I'm Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you," Draco said, the arrogance suddenly gone.

"Nice to meet you," Harry replied meekly.

"I heard you were sent to live with muggles," Draco asked curiously.

Harry nodded.

"What are they like?"

"Some of them are okay. My aunt and uncle are horrible."

"You must come with me to meet Father," Draco said as Madam Malkin declared them both done. They paid for the robes and Draco lead a shy Harry Potter to Flourish and Blotts.

Lucius Malfoy met them at the door, and Harry saw him looking at him with disdain.

"Draco, who is this," he asked imperiously.

"Father, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is my Father, Lucius Malfoy. I met him in the robe shop Father."

"Hello sir," Harry said quietly, looking up.

"Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you. Where are your guardians?" Lucius asked his voice suddenly gentle.

"I'm alone sir, I'll be picked up by my aunt in a while," Harry replied, still quiet.

Lucius seemed to regard him for a moment. "Then you must come and luncheon with us."

"I'm afraid I can't Mr Malfoy sir, I still have things to buy, and if I don't get to the meeting place on time I'll be in dreadful trouble."

"What do you have left to buy?"

"Potions ingredient's, books, a cauldron and an owl sir," Harry muttered, reading from the list he had fetched with him. He was inwardly cringing, he sounded like such a sap.

"Then we shall do your shopping and then you shall come and eat. I insist," Lucius said, and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, leading him into Flourish and Blotts.

After telling the shop assistant he needed the first year book list, Harry walked along to the wizarding customs section.

"Excuse me, Mr Malfoy, but I only found out I'm a wizard a few days ago. Would you please recommend some good books that will help me with the customs of the magical world?" Harry asked. He really need these books, especially if he was to be a lord, and Severus had told him this would impress the senior Malfoy.

It appeared Severus was correct when Lucius smiled genuinely.

"Certainly Harry." He pulled a few books off the shelf and handed them to Harry. "Those will explain some of the most common customs, and this one," he passed Harry another book, "will explain a little about the politics and history of our world."

"Thank you sir," Harry replied politely, adding the books to his small pile. He paid at the till, and they left the shop, going first to the apothecary, and then to get a cauldron. With only eeylops left Harry entered the shop alone as the Malfoy's left him for a moment to retrieve Narcissa.

Harry quickly spotted Hedwig and snapped up her cage again, paying for her and leaving the shop. He was about to slip off before the Malfoy's returned, when he saw them wandering up the street.

Oh well, Petunia can wait, Harry thought checking his watch. He still had forty five minutes left, and it wouldn't hurt her to sit in the car for a while.

Lucius introduced Harry to Narcissa, and led the group to a small restaurant Harry had never noticed before. Once they were all seated, a waitress came over to take their order. Lucius ordered pumpkin juice for the boys, and a glass of while each for himself and Narcissa.

"So, do you know what house you'll be in?" Draco asked Harry as they waited for the drinks.

Harry arranged his features into a politely confused expression. "What house?" He asked.

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't be aware. At Hogwarts, students are sorted into one of four houses, Gryffindor for the brave and stupid, Ravenclaw for the bookworms, Hufflepuff for the saps and Slytherin for the ambitious," Draco explained. Harry chanced a glance at Lucius, who was looking slightly disapproving but amused by his son.

"I wonder where your heading then," Harry asked with a wry smile.

Draco chuckled. "Of course the school have different descriptions, but I believe mine to be more accurate. Slytherin have a bad reputation, because they stick to themselves, and they protect each other. The other house's don't like Slytherin students"

Harry frowned. "Well that doesn't seem fair at all. Surely it's a good thing to protect each other?"

"It is Harry, but, the Dark Lord was a Slytherin and so they think that all of us Slytherin are dark," Lucius said in a low tone.

"Dark Lord? Do you mean Voldemort?" Harry asked in a naïve tone. He noticed Lucius tense his left arm slightly.

"That's exactly who I mean. A word for the wise, harry, try not to mention the name in public. It cause's a panic. One of those books you bought explains a little about it."

Harry nodded. The waitress fetched their drinks over and again Lucius ordered them food. Harry thought it was nice enough, although a little galling to be told what to eat.

They parted ways with handshakes, and a promise from Draco to save Harry a seat on the Hogwarts express.

As Harry climbed into Aunt Petunia's car an hour later than arranged, the only thought on his mind was_, mission accomplished._

_I told you Severus, Draco was fine. As soon as he found out who I was he turned the arrogance off. Lucius was a bit of a shock to be perfectly honest. I didn't expect the invite to lunch. _

_No, but Lucius was in the same boat as me. He was a double spy, not sure who to actually serve. I believe he intends to see how you fare for a few years at Hogwarts, before making his mind up completely on whom to serve. If you play this right Harry, even without an alliance with the dark lord, you could have the Malfoy's loyalty. _

_We shall see Sev, we shall see. Either way, I think I'm going with Slytherin. It seems to be the best bet, whichever way I look at it. Sure some people will say I'm going to go dark, but other's… it could put us at an advantage. Especially if I agree to an alliance. _

_Have you thought anymore about that?_

_Yes, but then you knew I would. I always think about what you say._

_And your conclusion?_

_I'm still thinking. If Voldemort truly is sane, then maybe. _

_He really isn't as crazy as he is made out to be. Still ruthless, and at times cold, you must remember that._

_I will. We'll see how it goes. I want to concentrate on Dumbledore for the time being. _

_Indeed. You said you want to kill him slowly?_

_And extremely painfully._

_I've been researching a curse, a very nasty one, that once cast on the victim will last for three years, causing constant pain. It also works a little like a voodoo curse, in that you can attach it to something, like a teddy, a doll, you know what I'm saying, and cause it more pain. It is untraceable. It will kill him three years from the day you cast it. _

_Keep researching it. I like it. _


	5. Chapter 5

The last month at the Dursley's was much the same as the first time around, only Harry spent the time studying and planning. He had also ordered a portable pensieve via Hedwig to view the memories of his first year at Hogwarts. He spent a week rewriting essays for the upcoming year much to Severus's amusement.

_I think I might change some of the essays just to make you actually do some work. _

_Don't make me hex you Sev. _

_Attacking a teacher! I thought you were aiming for a good boy image. _

_Whatever, it's beginning to seem like too much hard work that to be honest. Where's the fun in being an angel?_

_You need Dumbledore to think you're his 'weapon', don't forget that._

_I know that, don't nag. Maybe I should go after the stone just for the sake of it?_

_Nah, stay out of it, if it's safe anyway what's the point in messing about?_

_True. No point getting in danger until I really have too I guess. _

_Not really danger though, not compared to most things. _

_Quirrell might have been a bubbling idiot, but Voldemort was still there Sev. It was dangerous, just not _as _dangerous as most other things. _

_You knew what I meant. I'd really rather you stay out of trouble for as long as possible. _

_That's the idea. _

The first of September dawned, and Vernon dropped Harry off at Kings Cross at ten thirty. Harry climbed out of the car, ignoring his uncle, pulled the trunk out of the boot and placed it onto a trolley. He nodded to Vernon, and walked straight to the post between Platform's nine and ten. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and pushed the trolley casually towards the post. In seconds he was on Platform Nine and three quarters.

He lifted the trunk into the same compartment he was in the first time using a sneaky wandless levitation charm, and climbed in after it. He sat by the window, watching for people he knew and looking out for the Weasley's.

They arrived about ten to eleven and Harry sat back slightly, watching them. He knew Molly would be on the lookout for him, on Dumbledore's orders of course.

"Now, Fred, George, I don't want any trouble from you two this year, do you hear me?" Molly said to the twins. Harry rolled his eyes, the twins were pranksters but they never hurt anyone intentionally. Molly just didn't like the fact that they didn't take orders from her. They were definitely their father's children that was for sure.

"Yes mum," they muttered, but Harry saw them roll their eyes. He grinned.

"Now, Ronnikins, Harry Potter will be starting school this year,, and Dumbledore has asked that you find him on the train. He wants the young man to be shown the wizarding world by the right people."

Harry shook his head. Who the fuck were they to tell him who the right people were? Draco was right the first time around. At least he didn't hide his arrogance.

He saw the twins sigh and shake their head, before they climbed onto the train. "See you soon mum, See you soon Ginny."

"Bye boys, Behave yourselves, love you," Molly called waving. Ginny was crying, and as the Hogwarts express took off, she chased it, still crying as her brothers waved. Harry took a book out of his rucksack and settled into read. He had all of his essays for the year stashed in a folder in his trunk. He was now rereading one of the book Lucius had recommended.

Half an hour passed before Ron came into his compartment.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and went back to his book. He had left his scar visible on purpose.

"You're Harry Potter," Ron said and Harry could hear the relief behind the awe in his tone.

Harry just nodded. He kept his eyes on his book, but chanced a quick glance at Ron who looked annoyed about being ignored.

"I'm Ron Weasley, pleased to meet you," he said holding his hand out.

Harry shook it quickly and carried on reading. They sat in silence until the trolley came around with the sweets.

Harry bought some chocolate frogs, Pumpkin pasties and Pumpkin juice. He didn't offer Ron any, who was currently scowling at his corned beef sandwich. Harry put his book away while he ate and watched Ron gazing wistfully at his chocolate frogs. Harry opened one, sliding a card out of his pocket and placing it in the box. He glanced at Ron.

"What are these card's for?" he asked innocently.

"You can collect them, a lot of people do, I've got about five hundred."

"Oh, I got Agrippa, is that one any good?"

Harry saw Ron's mouth drop for a fraction of a second before his eyes narrowed greedily.

"Not really, that's one's quite common. If you want to start collecting, I'll swap you that one for a Dumbledore. Its rare but I have two," Ron said, and Harry chuckled inwardly.

"Nah, it's cool. I'll keep this one, I mean, If I start collecting, I'll need this one anyway won't I?" He said with a small smile, before putting the card in his pocket. Ron was grinding his teeth silently.

Draco came into the compartment a little while after that, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"There you are! You do realise I've just looked in about a hundred compartment's for you," he said rolling his eyes at Harry.

Harry grinned. "I didn't know where you were sat, so I thought I'd just see you at school."

"Oh that's just lovely," Draco sighed, mock hurt on his face.

"Who are you?" Ron asked rudely.

"Draco Malfoy. And you're a Weasley obviously," Draco sneered.

"My dad say's the Malfoy's were dark," Ron snarled. "Get out."

"What, do you own this compartment? No? Then give your order's to someone else," Draco said rolling his eyes. He looked at Harry. "Are you coming to sit with people with some class?"

"Who do you think you are? Harry's my friend not yours so go away," Ron shouted.

Harry looked between them with a smirk.

"Now now boys, I know I'm special but no need to fight over me. I'm sure we'll all fit in this compartment," Harry grinned at Draco. "Won't we Draco?"

Draco bit his cheek to stop himself from laughing. It seemed that Harry had got the gist of the Weasley family all by himself. He sat beside Harry, telling Crabbe and Goyle to tell Pansy, Theo and the other's where he was.

Harry and Draco chatted for a while about lessons and such while Ron seethed silently looking out of the window.

When Hermione burst into the compartment a while later Harry grinned inwardly.

"I'm looking for a toad, has anyone seen one? A boy called Neville's lost his," she said, and Harry felt a little nostalgic. This was before she started taking money to be his friend after all.

He shook his head, his hair moving slightly, drawing attention to his scar.

"You're Harry Potter. I've read all about you of course, I got some books for background reading and you were in the rise and fall of the dark arts and –"

"Before you carry on, can I just ask why you told him who he is before setting off on a mad speech that he really doesn't need to hear?" Draco said, his head tilted to the side slightly, his voice polite but cold.

"Well I…I mean, I've never met a celebrity before," she muttered.

"You're a muggleborns," Draco said in a flat tone.

She raised her head, and said in a defiant tone, "So what if I am, I'm just as good as you."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "I never said different, I was just stating an observation."

"So what houses are you going do you think?" She asked bravely trying another attempt at conversation.

"Slytherin," Draco said proudly.

"Gryffindor," Ron answered sullenly, giving Draco a scathing look.

"Whichever I get put in," Harry answered, but he smiled at Draco.

"You'll be in Gryffindor, Harry, that's where all the_ Light_ wizards go," Ron said loudly. Harry looked at him incredulously.

"Were you born stupid or did you take lessons?" Draco asked. "You basically just said that if _Harry Potter_ goes into any other house that Gryffindor he's a dark wizard. Come on Harry, I can't cope with the Idiocy anymore. It might be catching."

Draco stood up and Harry nodded. He picked up what was left of his sweets and his book and walked out of the compartment. Hermione followed them. She made to follow them down the corridor but Harry stopped her.

"I thought you were helping look for a toad?"


	6. Chapter 6

Draco led Harry into a compartment where the rest of the future Slytherins were sat.

"Everyone, this is Harry Potter. Harry this is Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Millicent, Tracy, Daphnee, Crabbe and Goyle."

He pointed the people out as he said their names, and Harry nodded to them each in turn. He sat down next to Blaise and Draco sat facing him.

"Where have you been, Draco? Dumb and dumber here said you were sat with a _Weasley!_" Theo asked.

Harry here was sat with the Weasel, I just tempted him away. Why were you sat there anyway?" He asked.

"I told you, I didn't know where you were, and I didn't fancy walking from compartment to compartment with people staring at my head. So I sat in that compartment, and he came in about half an hour later. I didn't want to be rude," Harry explained.

"You should have been, The Weasley family are the biggest embarrassments to the wizarding world," Pansy sneered and Harry snorted.

"Why? I mean yeah, he was a bit of a git but are the whole family that bad?"

"Not at all, believe it or not, Arthur Weasley was friends with my father when they were younger. Then he married Molly Prewett and had Bill Weasley. He's alright. Charlie came next then Percy, the twins and Ron and the girl. Molly spent the Weasley fortune quickly, and now, rather than have a decent job, Arthur works in the misuse of muggle artifacts office. My Father said the Weasley family was one of the most prominent when he was growning up. He believes Arthur to be under a spell or potion, although of course, Molly is protected by Dumbledore so there isn't much he can do about it," Draco explained. Harry was floored.

He knew Molly was in Dumbledore's pocket, but he had never guessed anything of this sort was going on. He needed to speak to Severus about this.

"As far as my source say, we need to try and get the Weasley twin's on side. Their pranks are wondrous when not played in you," Tracy said, and the future Slytherins chuckled.

They spent the rest of the train ride chatting between them, and 'teaching' Harry about other wizarding things that would likely come up at Hogwarts.

When the train pulled into the station, Harry saw Hagrid, but of course didn't let on, and they made their way to the boats. Harry and Draco were followed by Pansy and Theo, as the others climbed into the boats closest to theirs.

Harry grinned as Hogwarts came into view. He was home.

x.S.T.B.x

Waiting in the entrance hall, Harry could admit to himself that he was nervous. He knew the sorting hat would suss him out in a second, and he really hoped he would be able to convince it to keep quiet. He ignored Minerva's speech and the ghosts, mechanically followed Draco in the line through the Great hall. He grinned as each of his new friends got placed in Slytherin, even though he already knew they would.

When it came to his turn, he saw Dumbledore and Severus sit up straighter in their chairs before the hat got dropped on his head.

"You've been here before My Potter, although not in this timeline," the voice in his head from the sorting hat said softly. Harry quickly pulled crucial memories to the forefront of his mind for the hat. He heard a soft gasp.

"I shall keep your secret. This time however, it seems you would like to go to the house I knew all along you would fit. SLYTHERIN. Good luck Potter."

McGonagall took the hat off his head and he heard the muttering around the hall. The students were in shock. Harry walked calmly to where Draco was saving him a seat and glanced at the head table. Severus was there, looking strangely angry but smug. Dumbledore was watching Harry out of the corner of his eye. He had a strange expression on his face, half concern, half disappointment.

Harry shook it off and watched the rest of the sorting. He just wanted to get to the common room so he could talk to Sev.

He joined in the chatter as they ate and not soon enough, the prefects were leading them to the dungeons, where the password (Merlin) was issued and they filed in.

"First years, this is the Slytherin common room, where you will spend a lot of your time. If you can all wait here, our Head of House will be along shortly to greet you and tell you some rules. The rest of you go to your dorms," the prefect said, and the first years sat down to wait. The grinned at each other.

Severus came ten minutes later, and the first years immediately quieted.

"Welcome to Slytherin. This won't take long as I am sure you are all tired, I just wanted to introduce myself as your head of house and make sure you understand a few things. As I am sure you all know by now, the other houses can be rather…prejudice against us, the Gryffindor's in particular. Slytherins stick together, you watch each other's backs, and you never walk around alone. If you have any problems with anyone at all, you come straight to me. If you cannot find me, tell a prefect, they in turn will inform me.

I am sure Professor McGonagall told you that your house will be like your family. In Slytherin the rule is a little different. You are a family. You will argue, I am positive, but you will sort it out in house and will not have it spilling into the corridors. Do not show ANY signs of weakness outside of these rooms. Look after each other.

That will do for tonight, now I suggest you go to bed, and get a good night's sleep. Your first lesson with me, which will be potions, will be on Friday. Read through chapters 1 to 4. I will be testing. Goodnight."

Harry, Draco and the other boys bid the girls good night and walked down the corridor to their new dorm. They changed, and Harry closed the curtains around his bed. After saying good night, he pulled out his book and wrote Severus a quick message.

_Just like that I'm a Slytherin. _

_You were always a Slytherin Harry. You just hid it well. Did the hat give you any trouble. _

_None whatsoever. Has Dumbledore said anything? _

_Ordered me to treat you the way I would the rest of the Slytherins. _

_Hmmm, I think it's a test. If you do that he'll know something's going on. _

_Exactly. Do not forget that what I say to you in class is nothing to what I actually think. _

_I know. See you tomorrow at Breakfast. Night Sev._

_Goodnight Brat. _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Hey guys, just thought I'd say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, or alerted this story. My internet will be off for a couple of weeks, but I should be back on by the start of July, and I'll have a few chapters to post by then hopefully. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. Please review, it's what keeps me writing. **

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the kid with the blonde hair."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he walked down the corridor with Draco. He was used to the whispers by now, but it was still freaking annoying. He was having a few problems pretending not to know his way around the castle, so he was just letting Draco lead them.

They took their seats in charms on Monday morning after breakfast. Professor Flitwick again fell off his stack of books when he said Harry's name and Harry had to supress a snort. Harry rolled his eyes and took notes he already knew. He eyed the other students slyly. Ron seemed to be sat alone; Neville was sat at a different desk with Dean and Seamus. Hermione had her head down, her hand whizzing across the parchment.

When they had finished their notes, Harry and Draco packed their bags up and walked out of the classroom. Ron was walking in front of them, and Draco cast a quick trip jinx at him.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "What was that for?"

"I don't like him," Draco replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And I don't like bullies. That was positively Griffindorish. I thought Slytherins were supposed to be sly? I didn't know that cursing people for the sake of it was all that sly. It's just brash and stupid."

Harry didn't give Draco time to reply, he just walked away, heading to Transfiguration, where they would be taking yet more notes and then doing the tediously boring turning matches into needles.

Draco dropped into the seat beside him five minutes after Harry had sat down.

"You're right," he muttered. "Slytherins never start the fight, they finish it."

"Good. I don't mind cursing him when he deserves it, in fact, I'll take great pleasure in defending myself against anyone, but you should never attack first. Makes you look like an attention seeking twat."

Draco chuckled. "You could give the rest of the Slytherins some lessons."

Harry grinned. "Gladly."

McGonagall started with her speech, turned her desk into a pig and back, and made them copy out yet more notes. Harry was already tired of the repetition and it was only the first day. She handed around the matches and Draco smirked at Harry.

"Go on then, Mr Slytherin," he grinned. "Show us mere mortals how it's done."

Harry grinned. He had never been one to back down from a challenge. He waved his wand lazily, and the match turned into the needle. Draco raised one eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't know about magic before you came here," he asked.

"I didn't know about it until I got my letter. There was nothing on that letter saying I couldn't try the spells from my school books before I got here."

Draco stared at Harry for a long time before shaking his head slightly and smiling. "I think we'll be very good friends," he muttered, before turning his own match into a needle.

The rest of the week passed easily for Harry, and he found himself enjoying the blonde's sense of humour.

Thursday night found the Slytherin first years gathered around a table going over the potions chapters they had been told to read. Draco had told them that Snape was more likely to pick on the Gryffindor's, but they still had to know the information just in case.

They were currently testing each other on the properties of moonstone.

They were just about to pack away their things and call it a night when Pansy came through the portrait hole looking mad.

She threw a poster down on the table before sitting down angrily.

Harry and Draco leant over it for a better look. It was a picture of Pansy with a moustache and acne drawn onto it. Underneath her face said the word, "WHORE!"

"Do you know who did it?" Harry asked. He didn't remember this happening when he was at school and he was sure he would have heard about it.

"I saw that Weasley kid putting it up in the entrance hall. I didn't think he had the brains but apparently he does."

Harry looked back at the poster. The picture looked to be the work of the twins rather than Ron, meant as a harmless prank. The word, however, that wasn't them. He knew them better than that and knew they wouldn't do something like that. Harry thought back, remembering the profile that George had once shown him when Fred was out on a date with Angelina.

It had pictures of every student in the school in it, all with something amusing on the photo. Fake moustaches, pimples, random hair colours, you name it, they did it.

"You have to take this to Professor Snape," Theo said, looking angry.

"I think we should take out own revenge on the Ginger monster," Tracy spat.

"I think you're both right. We take this to Snape, tell them what you saw," Harry said nodding to Pansy.

"Then, we leave it a little while," Draco chimed in.

"And then we get him back. After all, we are known for slyness. How sly would It be if we just hexed him tomorrow?" Harry asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"We'll get him for you Pansy, don't you worry yourself about it," Draco grinned at Harry.

The next day, the Slytherins walked confidently into the Potions classroom and took their seats. Pansy took the poster to Snape's desk and quickly told him what happened. Harry saw him nod slightly to her, and he sighed happily. This lesson would be fun.

The Gryffindor's trickled in, sitting down in pairs. Neville sat with Hermione, leaving Ron alone again on the end of the desk.

Snape began the register and just like last time paused at Harry's name. "Ah yes, Mr Potter. Our new…Celebrity," he sneered, adding distaste to the word. Harry knew it was distaste to the actual word rather than him this time around and he hid a smile. Snape finished the roll call and stood in front of them.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry and Draco grinned appreciatively. Harry had to admit to himself that that really was a good speech.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"A sleeping potion so powerful, it's known as Draught of Living Death sir," Harry said quietly, making sure to have the respect evident in his tone.

"Okay then Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat Sir. It will save you from most poisons."

"Well… It would seem, you at least aren't planning on relying on your fame Mr Potter. Ten point's to Slytherin. Weasley! "What is the difference, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry smiled as Ron looked around the room in panic, as though he though the answer would just pop out of nowhere.

Hermione raised her hand, and Severus eyed it for a moment before nodding to her. "Granger?"

"It's the same thing, also known as Aconite," she said breathlessly.

Severus didn't say anything, he just looked at the Gryffindors. "Well, why are you not copying that down? And ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Weasley, for coming to class unprepared."

They were set the simple potion to cure boils the same as last time and Harry and Draco began to prepare their ingredients. By the time the lesson was nearly over, they had finished and bottled the potion up, cleaned up their work station and were sat chatting softly.

Severus walked around the classroom, checking potions. When he got to Harry and Draco, he nodded his head. "That's perfect boys, well done, twenty points to Slytherin."

When he got to Ron he snorted. "What is this supposed to be Mr Weasley?"

The potion was black and letting off a foul odour.

"The potion to cure boils sir," Ron muttered.

"This is pathetic. You will come back tonight, and every night after that, until you can brew this potion without instructions." He leant down close to Ron and snarled. "That might teach you not to put up Photo's with very nasty words attached to them."

Ron scowled and turned to glare at Pansy. She just smirked at him and waved.

The Slytherins walked out of the class laughing, and Harry had to admit.

He was very happy to be back.

**Please review **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! I know I said the beginning of July and I deserve to be hung, drawn and quartered. I've had horrible writers block and nothing I did could help it. I even reread the original Philosopher's stone but even that didn't work. Therefore, if this chapter isn't up to standard you have my supreme apologies. I hope you enjoy. Special thanks to all of my reviewers. **

Harry lay in bed with the curtains drawn, a ball of light suspended above his head. He had transfigured his quill into a ballpoint pen so the scratching didn't wake up his roommates.

_Do you want placing on the Quidditch team Brat? _

_Nah, I can't play against Gryffindor like that, I'll feel like a traitor. _

_Are you for real? They don't know that you were on their team. As far as the Gryffindor's and everyone else for that matter, are concerned, you don't even know how to play Quidditch. So I'll ask again, do you want a spot on the team? _

_Its okay Sev, I'll try out next year like everyone else. I don't have any reason to fly in tomorrow's class like the first time around. If Draco bullies Neville, I'll hex him. _

_You cannot draw suspicion to yourself. _

_Oh My Merlin, you sound like a nagging mum. Scratch that, you sound like you always do, never mind. Draco already knows what I think about bullies, he'll be good. _

_Carry on and you'll find yourself on the wrong end of a nasty potion._

_Blah, I'll be checking my food from now on. Bat. _

_You wait until I get my hands on you. _

_Now now Sev, I know I was sexy before we left, but at least wait until I'm a seventh year. _

_Goodnight Harry. _

_Night Sevvie. Love you. _

_Go to sleep. _

_Sir yes Sir. Night sev. You know I was just playing with ya. _

_As you say, wait until you're of age. Goodnight Brat. _

Harry grinned to himself and stashed the book away. He lay down and extinguished the light. It was a long time until he reached seventh year, and Severus wasn't being serious anyway. Was he?

The following day Harry and Draco walked together to the quidditch field for their first flying lesson. Harry rolled his eyes as Draco continued his bragging all the way down to the field.

"Draco, quit bragging, you sound as smug as Weasley did this morning."

Draco opened his mouth to give a scathing retort and then stopped. "Urgh, I did, didn't I? Oh That's disgusting."

"Yeah, well, if you are as good on a broom stick as you say you are, then you'll do fine today."

Draco nodded and smiled slightly as they reached the pitch.

An hour later they walked off the pitch, laughing between themselves at the memory of Ron Weasley showing off to the girls after Madam Hooch left with Neville Longbottom. He had fallen off the broom and the picture was made better by Professor McGonagall running across the pitch shouting about detentions and lost house points.

The two boys took their seats at lunch with the other first years. When Ron entered the hall fifteen minutes later, it set the Slytherin first years into fits of laughter once more, and even Severus could be seen with a slight smirk gracing his features after McGonagall told him what had happened. Harry was a little disappointed with his decision to not try out for the quidditch team but he also knew that they would be pushing their look to try it. The other teachers would have pulled Severus on it straight away. He was not known for breaking rules, even for his snakes.

"Have you had any thought on revenge for Weasley yet?" Theo asked from across the table.

Draco shook his head but Harry just smiled. "It's already in effect. The less you know, the less the teachers can get out of you. Just enjoy it when it happens."

The other first years grinned between them and Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"What happened to us getting revenge on the prat together?"

"Draco, I had an opportunity, I took it. I'll tell you about it later, okay?"

Draco nodded satisfied.

That night Severus sent Harry another message.

_The Goblins have sent the required documents, you just need to sign them. _

_Thanks, I'll sign them tomorrow in Potions. Hold me back. _

_Will do. Are you sure you want to put Dumbledore onto your case this soon. _

_He won't say a word. To do so will be admitting he's the one that has been stealing my money, and also, he won't have a clue I did it. The goblins said they would be sending him a letter stating that all payment's from the potter account will be stopping while security is renewed on the lower levels of the bank. _

_You really do have everyone twisted around your little finger, don't you? _

_I have no idea what you mean. After all, The great Severus Snape could never be twisted around a first years finger. _

_There is always a first time for everything. _

_You flatter me. I'm going to bed. Look out for a Weasley sized tantrum at breakfast the day after tomorrow. _

_Goodnight. _

_Night Sev._

Harry settled down to breakfast, talking to Millicent and Blaise. Draco came in late and perched on the seat facing Harry.

"Has it happened yet?"

"No, when the post arrives, now get something to eat and talk about something else," Harry muttered. The others looked excited. Apparently revenge on Weasley was about to happen.

Owls flooded the hall shortly after and Harry waited for the explosion that was guaranteed. He was not disappointed.

"POTTER!"

Harry looked up from his breakfast with a surprised look on his face as the youngest Weasley male stormed towards him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"HOW DARE YOU STOP THE PAYMENTS INTO MY ACCOUNT. I'M GOING TO BE POOR BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"What payments? How is your money situation anything to do with me?" Harry looked bewildered and Severus was almost choking on his laughter. Minerva had her eyebrows raised and the other teachers just looked confused. Dumbledore's face was currently draining of all colour as he rose from his seat. He wasn't quick enough to silence the red head though, before the damage was well and truly done.

"DUMBLEDORE PROMISED I WOULD BE PAID OUT OF YOUR ACCOUNT IF I BEFRIENDED YOU. IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU TURNED OUT TO BE A STINKING SLYTHERIN!"

Harry sat with a shocked and betrayed look on his face as the words appeared to sink in. His magic was building, as he wanted it to of course, and just as the headmaster reached the table it reacted. All of the glass in the room, including windows, smashed as one, and the young Harry Potter fled from the room, closely followed by the head of Slytherin House.

Severus found Harry in a bathroom not far from the Slytherin dorm shaking with silent laughter.

"That was an inspired production, Brat," Severus whispered as he took the young boy in his arms. If anybody followed them in, which Dumbledore was sure to do, it would look as if he were merely comforting an upset boy.

As they had known he would, Albus Dumbledore appeared in the bathroom a moment later.

"Harry, my boy, I can only…"

"Lets get this one clear Headmaster. I am not your boy, never have been, never will be. How you had access to my accounts I have no idea, but I intend to find out. Please, leave me alone."

Harry's temper was close to the surface and very visible as he stormed out of the bathroom.

"Severus, how do I fix this. My very first impression on Harry is of a thief."

"If I were you, I would leave him to calm down a little. After all, he cannot know much of the wizarding world and its customs as a first year. What damage can he do?"

**A/N – What damage can he do indeed. We shall see in the chapter's to come. In the next chapter, the troll will make an appearance and Harry begins his plans to put the Headmaster and Voldemort, permanently in their places. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A-N: Hey guys, it's been a long time I know. I've been having some health problems lately, not least of which I was stuck in the hospital for rather a long time. So here's the next chapter, better late than never. Please review. I hope it's up to standard. **

_Albus Dumbledore – Thief!_

_In a shocking display yesterday morning, The Boy Who Lived (who was recently sorted into Slytherin house) was reduced to tears in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Ronald Weasley, aged eleven, shouted for the whole school to hear, that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, had promised to pay him out of the Potters account if he befriended the young Potter. _

_Harry, also aged eleven, fled the scene after a magnificent show of accidental magic, which resulted in all of the glass in the hall smashing. Not even the windows were safe. _

_Eye witnesses say after the boy who lived fled the scene, his head of house, Severus Snape, gave chase, followed shortly after by the Headmaster himself. Before he left the hall however, Dumbledore sent the Weasley boy to his office to await him. One can only wonder what took place and where things will go from here. _

_We here at the Daily Prophet wish the young Potter the best for the upcoming school year, and will most definitely be following this intriguing story as far as we are able. We are also confident the proper authority at the Ministry law enforcement will be investigating. _

Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco when he saw the story. He hadn't expected it to make the paper. He looked up at the staff table unobtrusively, and saw Severus reading the same story. His eyebrows were also raised as he took in the words before a small smirk crossed his features briefly.

"Well, if anybody didn't know it happened, they do now," Draco shrugged throwing the paper on the table with a chuckle.

"Indeed. Does it satisfy you taste for revenge Miss Parkinson?" Harry asked quietly.

She nodded with a smile.

"How did you know about it all though?" Blaise whispered.

Harry merely raised as eyebrow. "Turns out the Goblins don't like thieves."

The Slytherin first years laughed as they made their way to their first class of the day. Things were looking up, Harry thought, and he hadn't even been here two months yet.

_STB_

Halloween came quickly for Harry and Severus. Harry woke up early and after stretching, pulled his notebook towards him.

_Happy Halloween Sev._

_You're up early, what's up. _

_The sky. The ceiling. Clouds. The sun. Do I need to go on?_

_Don't be so cheeky, it's too early in the morning. Now, what's wrong?_

_Troll's due tonight and if Hermione and Ron fight again she's probably going to be splatted. _

_Nice imagery. So you want to save her?_

_I just want to keep an eye out, and you do the same thing. I need to know if she goes missing. _

_No problem. I shall also mention to Minerva that the young Weasley boy has been seen bulling her. _

_Ok. Can I not just AK Quirrell and have done. It would be so much easier. And quicker. _

_And it would land you in a prison cell in Azkaban. _

_You have a point. Merlin, I forgot how many adventures I had when I was a kid. _

_You aren't exactly ancient. _

_I feel it. See you later on. _

_Cheer up Brat, what's the worst that could happen._

__STB__

Harry gazed around the room at dinner. He spotted Hermione sat at the end of Gryffindor table and sighed a breath of relief. He nodded slightly at Severus before tuning into the conversation his friends were having. They were discussing the first Quidditch match of the season, and Harry joined in, remembering to ask questions about the game. Before long Quirrell came bursting through the doors.

He shouted about the troll and passed out and as before, the students became rather hysterical. Harry could barely supress his laughter as the Slytherin Prefects guided them to the library.

"How did a troll get in?" Draco wondered out loud as they walked.

Harry shrugged. "The teachers will sort it I'm sure. The all-powerful Dumbledore won't have any problems with a troll after all," he muttered sarcastically.

Harry pulled a book of the shelf and parked himself in a corner of the library with Draco, Daphnee and Blaise. It didn't take long for Severus to come and get them and Harry was pleased to see that Severus had managed not to get bitten this time.

"You can go back to your common room now, the feast will continue there. Potter, stay behind, I want a word. Go on ahead Draco, I will fetch him when we are finished."

Draco sent a concerned look at Harry before he followed their housemates from the library.

"The Headmaster wishes to speak with you in his office, Mr Potter, if you will follow me."

"Why?"

"I have no idea, you shall have to ask him. Come along Mr Potter, let's go."

_STB_

"Ah Harry, come in, take a seat," Dumbledore said jovially. He was seated in his chair behind the desk, looking as though he took no greater pleasure then seeing Harry there.

Harry sat in the seat and put up some barriers in his mind that Severus had taught him. They would seem like natural barriers, which, whilst a rare gift, was not unknown. He sat staring moodily at the floor, waiting for the headmaster to speak whilst Severus hung back.

"You can go now Professor Snape, I'll see Harry back to his common room," Dumbledore said politely.

"I'd rather he stayed Professor. No offence meant but…I have no reason to trust you."

Dumbledore scowled very briefly before the grandfatherly expression he wore frequently came back into place.

"I just wondered how you were finding Hogwarts my boy, are you doing okay in Slytherin?"

"Fine sir. Should I tell the others to expect a summons to your office for a meeting?"

"No, that's quite alright. And how are you finding the schoolwork? You're teachers are very impressed with you so far."

"I study. A lot. May I go now sir, I'm rather hungry."

"Of course, of course, I'm sure we'll find other times to speak. Severus, when you have dropped young Mr Potter off, I'd like to see you for a moment."

Severus nodded and gestured to the door. Harry walked over quickly, and half run half jumped down the spiral staircase.

"Inspired," Severus whispered, and they made their way back to the dungeons in silence.

After all the walls have ears. As do the portraits and ghosts.


End file.
